Computing devices are capable of storing a significant volume of data regarding a variety of entities and topics in a variety of ways. Merchant data, for example, is one type of data that might be stored by a variety of different organizations and may be used in a variety of ways. Merchant data can include, for example, information associated with who the merchant is, what goods or services the merchant provides, where the merchant is located, merchant history, merchant sales data, or the like. Merchant data may be used for a variety of purposes, such as data analytics, information retrieval, and/or market research, to name a few.